Undeniable Feelings
by turquoise-blossom
Summary: A modern Zutara, starts off with a friendship and becomes something far greater! Katara and Zuko meet as kids and become inseperable as they grow up. Soon after unpredictable situations, both become aware of something that they tried to hide.
1. Where It All Started

Chapter 1 Where it All Started

Zuko had lived in the suburbs his whole life. He knew almost everyone is his cul-de-sac starting with Mr. and Mrs. Ying at one end of the street and ending with Ty Lee and her family on the other side. All of the houses had always been occupied except the house directly to the right of his own. For the longest time there was a for sale sign in the front yard of the house, until today. After Zuko walked home from his elementary school this for sale sign in front of the house was replaced with a sold sign.

Zuko walked in his house, carefully avoiding his father who was probably sitting in the den with his daily bottle of liquor, and made his way to the kitchen where his mother and uncle were sitting at the table drinking tea.

"Hey Mom, hey uncle," Zuko greeted the adults in front of him, "Why is there a sold sign in front of the house next door? Did someone finally buy the house?"

"Hi Zuko, yes actually that's what your uncle and I were just discussing." replied a cheerful Ursa.

"Yes nephew I am pleased to inform you that you will be making new friends," Iroh stated, "I know the man who is buying the house quite well, he is a very good customer at the tea shop. His name is Hakoda and he has two children about your age. His son, Sokka, is 11 years old like you and his daughter, Katara, is 10 years old."

"Oh, that's wonderful Iroh! Zuko and I will be sure to greet them when they come. When are they moving in?"

Before anyone could answer her question, a moving truck pulled up outside along with a mid-sized car.

"Maybe they are moving in now, a friday afternoon is a good time to start unpacking and moving furniture." Iroh stated.

Iroh, Ursa, and Zuko walked to the front door and out onto the large porch. A tall, tan, muscular man with blue eyes and medium length hair got out of the driver's seat of the car. In the front seat, eating what looked like some kind of meat sandwhich, was a boy that looked his age with tan skin, blue eyes, and brown hair that was somewhat pulled back into a hair tye. Getting out of the backseat of the car was a pretty, little girl that looked a little younger than Zuko. She too had tan skin and blue eyes, but her brown hair was pulled back in a type of braid with two pieces of hair clipped into the braid by beads. She was carrying a box and walking to the tall man who was most likely her father.

"Hakoda! It's so nice to see you, and you as well Katara." Iroh said cheerily as he made his way down the steps towards them.

"It's nice to see you too Mr. Iroh." Katara said with a toothy smile.

"Ursa, Zuko come and meet your our new neighbors!" Iroh said calling them to where he was.

Ursa descended down the stairs of the porch with Zuko right behind her. When they reached Iroh Hakoda put out his hand to shake Ursa's and introducing themselves.

"I'm Hakoda it's nice to meet you, and this is my daughter Katara, she's 10. My son Sokka is 11 and he's the one sitting in he car eating." Hakoda introduced as moved to the side so they could see Katara easier.

"Hello Hakoda, I'm Ursa and this is my son Zuko, he's 11 as well. My husband Ozai is inside along with my Daughter Azula who is 9. Welcome to the neighborhood." Ursa replied with a bright smile. "Zuko, why don't you show Katara your room and the backyard."

"Okay, it's this way." Zuko gestured towards his house and started to walk in that direction. Katara muttered an okay and walked with him up the porch into the house. They walked through the hallway and made their way to the stairs that led to the bedrooms. Upstairs were several large rooms and the room at the very end was Zuko's. It was painted a dark red color with a large bed that had silkey blankets on top. There was a new TV mounted on the wall and an XBOX connected to it, with a piled of games next to it.

"Well, this is my room it's not that exciting though." Zuko said uninterested in his room but more interested in the girl in front of him.

"Wow, your room is so big! And you have the coolest stuff, Sokka has an XBOX but he doesn't let me play with it or go in his room really." Katara replied.

"Well you can play with mine if you want, but don't tell Azula i don't let her use it. She always is trying to break my stuff."

"Oh", she said with a smile, "Thanks! And don't worry I won't, do you wanna go in your backyard? I love being outside in the warm weather."

"Sure, me too! But first let's go into the kitchen and get some bread."

"Bread? Why are we getting bread?" She asked a little confused.

"You'll see, come on." They both made their way out of his room, back down the stairs and into the kitchen. Zuko grabbed a piece bread for Katara and himself before leading her out the back slide door. They walked out and down the back porch and on the small path in front of them.

"Oh my gosh you have a pond! And there's ducks swimming around!" Katara exclaimed.

"That's why we got the bread, so we could feed the ducks, I don't know if you like ponds but..."

"I love it back here! The ducks are so cute!" Katara cut him off before he could finish. She ran to the edge of the pond and little ducklings came up to her quacking. She bent down and started petting the baby duck.

"They really like you, they usually only come to me or my mom, not even uncle."

"I love animals maybe they can just tell." She responded.

Ursa, Iroh, and Hakoda came out into the backyard about an hour later to find Zuko and Katara sitting by the pond laughing and smiling.

"That's the first time I've seen her laugh like that since her mother died almost a year ago." Hakoda stated to them.

"I'm so sorry to hear that Hakoda, I didn't know." Iroh said comfortingly. Just then Zuko and Katara caught sight of the three adults and came rushing towards them.

"Mom can Katara stay for dinner and hangout for a while after?" Zuko asked extremely excited and determined. Ursa hadn't seen her son happy like this in a while because of Ozai.

"It's fine with me as long as it's okay with her father, Zuko." Ursa said happily.

"Dad, can I? Can I pleaseee?!" Katara begged.

"Alright it is a Friday, but not too late because you have to help unpack your things."

"Yay! Okay, thanks Dad!" Katara exclaimed.

Katara and Zuko ran back inside of the house excited that they would be able to hang out together longer. Hakoda and Ursa stood outside laughing and talking about their children while Iroh went inside to make more tea.

Okay so this is my first fanfic ever so let me know what you guys think of it. Like it? Hate it? This is a definite Zutara story all the way, but it's a modern take on their lives. I also wanted to make this a story where they've been friends for a while and already have a friendship going before they're teenagers. This story will pick up in the next couple of chapters so be patient with me because it will be worth the wait!


	2. Just A Little Time

Chapter 2: Part 1: Just a Little Time

**Okay so here's Ch. 2! I hope you guys like this story, lemme know what ya think, and i promise the story will pick up soon! I do not own ATLA or its characters, but i wish i did! anywayys..**

Zuko and Katara didn't take long to become best friends. It's been almost a year since Katara and Sokka moved in next door to Zuko. Ever since the first day that Katara moved in her and Zuko have been inseperable. They understand eachother well, when to cheer eachother up, when to leave them alone, and when to simply just be there for eachother. Katara's birthday is in a week, which happens to be a week before christmas, and around the time that Katara's mother passed away in that awful car accident. Zuko knows how much Katara hurts from not having her mother around and wants to do something special for her.

"Mom?" Zuko yelled outside hoping she would be there.

"Yes Zuko? What's the matter?" Ursa replied curious as to what has her son so frantic.

"Well I was just thinking about how next week is Katara's birthday, and it's close to Christmas, and it's around the time Katara lost her mom. I really wanna do something nice for her since she's my bestfriend. Do you have any suggestions?" Zuko asked hopefully.

"Well what's one thing that Katara loves?" Ursa asked.

"That's easy, she loves the winter and snow, even though she's only really seen it once. She says she likes it because it's so different and thinks it's pretty."

"Well then Zuko maybe you should think of something that has to do with winter and snow." Ursa replied while seeing her son's expression light up.

"Mom, do you think we could take Katara to the ice skating ring in town? She's never gone ice skating before and they make the fake snow to decorate. I think she would like something like that." Zuko stated, proud that he thought of something clever for his best friend.

"I think that's a wonderful idea hunny, why don't you see if Uncle Iroh will take you guys? You know he loves spending time with you and Katara." Ursa said cheerily. Her son really can be a sweet kid, she thought smiling to herself.

"Okay thanks mom! Unlce, Unlce!" Zuko called out as he ran back to the house.

"Yes, nephew?" Iroh said surprised by the enthusiasm in his nephews voice.

"Uncle, I wanted to know if you would take me and Katara to the ice skating ring in town for her birthday next weekened." Zuko stated with a hopeful look.

"Of course nephew! You know I love spending time with you and miss Katara, I think of her as family." Iroh said. He truly liked Katara, she made his nephew optimistic and happier when she's around.

"Thank you Uncle! I gotta go tell Katara I have a surprise for her!" Zuko said before running out front towards Katara's house. He knocked on the front door and Sokka answered.

"Katara's not here Zuko." Sokka stated without any emotion. Sokka had become friends with Zuko over time since Katara was always with him but they just weren't that close. Especially since Katara was Zuko's favorite person. Sokka had joked with his father on several occassions that one day the two of them will get married. Zuko's smile faltered when he heard Sokka's words. But just as he was about to close the door Zuko quickly asked him:

"Sokka is your dad home? I wanted to tell him something."

"Yeah he is, come on. Dad? Dad?!" Sokka yelled as he made his way towards the living room. They found Hakoda watching a documentary of some war.

"Yes, Sokka? Why're you yelling?" Hakoda asked a little flustered. He saw Zuko and got up figuring that was why Sokkka was yelling.

"Hey Zuko, how're you doing today? Katara is at Suki's house she should be home in a few minutes if you wanna wait for her." Hakoda told him.

"Okay thanks, I will wait for her but I wanted to tell you something first before she came home."

"Alright," Hakoda said curiously, "What did you wanna talk about?"

"Well I was thinking about what to get Katara for her birthday next weekened. She's my bestfriend and I know this time of the year is hard on her and I wanted to do somehing special for her. I thought since she loves the winter that Uncle could take us to the ice skating ring in town, but I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well that's really thoughtful of you Zuko, I can see why you're Katara's best friend. I think she would like that very much, and if it's a surprise I won't say a thing about it."

"Thanks, Sir."

"Zuko, I told you that you can call me Hakoda. Saying sir makes me feel old." Hakoda said with a chuckle.

"Okay, Hakoda." Zukoa replied laughing as well. Katara walked through the front door with Suki in tow.

"Hey Zuko, whatcha doing?" Katara asked with a smile, happy to see her best friend.

"Hey, nothing just waiting till you got home from Suki's. Hi Suki." Zuko said with an awkward wave to Suki.

"Hi Zuko." Suki said walking over to her friend.

"Hey Dad, do you think Suki could sleep over tonight? We were gonna have an all night movie marathon!" Katara asked hopeful.

"Sure, Zuko you can stay if you'd like too. I'm sure Sokka will be joining the girl's in this movie marathon." Hakoda said with a smile. Suki smiled and blushed at the mention of Sokka's name and became hopeful at the thought of Sokka joining them.


	3. Just A Little Time Cont

Chapter 2: Part 2: Just a Little Time

**Okay so Ch.2 part 2! thanks for following my story! im gonna try and wrap up the little kid years in this chapter and move on to the good stuff! please lemme know what ya think(: okay soo..**

Zuko woke up around 9:30 in the morning that Saturday. He decided to get up early so he could go and get ready for Katara's birthday surprise and pick up her birthday present with Iroh. He got dressed and ran downstairs to the kitchen to get breakfast. He was surprised to see Katara sitting in his kitchen with his mother and Azula. Katara never woke up this early, she loved to sleep late. This scene was also weird because Azula seemed to actually be acting civilized with Katara. Azula and his best friend never got along mainly because Azula always thought she was better than Katara. She even tried her hardest to become friends with Azula since she's my sister and all but Azula always viewed her as inferior. This made no sense to Zuko because he always thought Katara was an amazing person.

"Morning Zuko!" Katara greeted with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey, happy birthday! How does it feel to be 11?" Zuko asked as he took his seat next to Katara.

"Thanks Zuko! Umm, not really any different, but I am older." Katara said with a shrug.

"Well I have a surprise for you today. Uncle is going to take us." Zuko stated smirking at Katara's reaction.

"Awee! Zuko what is it?!"

"I can't tell you, if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise!" Zuko said pleased that she was excited, "Mom what's for breakfast? I'm starving!"

"Well we have eggs, pancakes, cereal, muffins, bagels, what would you like?" Ursa asked.

"I want an everything bagel with cream cheese, what do you want for breakfast Katara?" Zuko asked.

"I'll have the same thanks." She said with a smile.

Ursa grabbed to everything bagels and placed them in the toaster. When the toaster popped she took them out and spread cream cheese on both bagels and handed them to Zuko and Katara. Both kids started eating their breakfast when Iroh walked in. As soon as Azula saw Iroh she left the room not saying a word. Iroh took her seat by Katara. He looked over to her and held out a gift box wrapped with a blue bow.

"Happy birthday miss Katara." Iroh said cheerily handing the box to the girl.

"Thank you Iroh." Katara said as she started pealing away at the bow and paper around the box. She opened the lid and pulled out a blue piece of clothing. It was a hooded jacket that was thin to keep you cool when it was warm out but also made of material to keep heat in if it was cold. The hood was lined with white and gray fur and had two pockets, one on each side. Along the back and bottom edge of the coat in gray lettering was the name of the brand "Waterbend."

"Thank you so much Iroh! I love it! And it's in my favorite color!" She thanked him as she pulled him in for a big hug.

"You're welcome my dear. After you and Zuko finish breakfast I will take you to the surprise Zuko has set up for you today. Be sure to bring your jacket, you will be needing it." Iroh said joyfully as he got up and made his was to the den.

"Zuko where are we going?! Please tell meeee!" She carried on hoping he would tell.

"I'm not telling you, you'll find out when we get there." Zuko stated before he picked up both empty plates and put them in the sink. Zuko walked over to where his mother was and whispered, "Mom, uncle and I were supposed to go pick up Katara's birthday present before she got here."

"I'll go and pick it up now." Ursa said as she made her way towards the front of the house. "I'll be back in a few minutes everyone." Ursa called out as she went out the door.

Zuko, Iroh, and Katara were in the car with Katara's birthday present hidden neatly under a coat in the front seat. Iroh made a right turn into the ice skating parking lot and parked the car. Katara looked up and saw where she was and a smile spread across her face.

"Surprise! We're going ice skating." Zuko said enthusiastically.

"Oh my gosh Zuko! Thank you! Thank you! I've always wanted to go ice skating and now I get to go with my best friend!" Katara shrieked and threw her arms around Zuko in a tight embrace which he happily returned.

They got out of the car and made their way to the front door of the place and walked inside. Both Katara and Zuko went to the front desk and got their ice skates and made their way to the ice. When they first stepped on the ice Katara was cautious, afraid of falling, and moved slowly at first. Zuko on the other hand had tried to glide across the ice fast and ended up falling down. Katara started giggling and offered her hand to him to help him up. Zuko looked at her, smiled, then took her hand and pulled her down next to him. He began laughing as she fell next to him, she too started laughing at his idiotic idea. They both got up and started skating smoothly around the rink.

Iroh was seated by the food court talking to a younger, dreary woman. She was working the refreshments and just got Iroh a cup of tea. Iroh thanked her and took a seat next to her and started up a conversation.

"You must love working with tea all day, I know I do. I own the tea shop down the street, The Jasmine Dragon." Iroh told her even though she seemed uninterested.

"Looks can be deceiving," she said with no emotion, "I really hate this job, but until I get a job in a police station I'm stuck here to pay the bills."

"Oh, well at least you have something to look forward to miss..." Iroh said but was cut off.

"Jun, and I guess so. Is that your son with that girl over there?" Jun pointed to where Katara and Zuko were holding hands for better balance and skating. They seemed to be enjoying this very much because they were laughing and had huge smiles on their faces.

"My nephew actually and his..."

"Girlfriend? I figured, they're cute together. I'm sure they'll be together for a while, I can just tell they're perfect." She cut him off again.

"I couldn't agree more with you. I think they'll be a wonderful match when they're older but right now they are close friends. Soon enough with age they'll realize it." Iroh said with a smirk.

Katara and Zuko were sitting outside on the bench under the tree, next to the pond. They were feeding the ducks and smiling as the little ducklings came up close.

"Thanks for today Zuko, I had a great time." Katara said with a bright smile.

"No problem, oh I almost forgot, here's your birthday present." He said holding out a blue and silver box. It was small and was in the shape of a jewelry box. Katara opened it to find her mother's silver pendant on a new silver chain.

"Zuko it's beautiful! How did you do this?" Katara said with tears filling here eyes and the most beautiful smile on her face.

"Well I talked to your dad and told him I wanted to fix your necklace for you. He said that he thought that was a terrific idea and gave me the pendant. I had a jeweler put it on a new chain. I hope you like it." Zuko said hoping the tears in her eyes were happy ones.

"I love it! Zuko you're the best!" Katara said as she pulled Zuko in for a hug. When she let go, she slightly pulled away to the side. She kissed his cheek and hugged him again.

"Zuko, you're the greatest best friend ever! This has been the best birthday I've had since my mom died." She said crying for real now. Zuko pulled her closer and held her until she stopped crying. They walked back over to her house where her dad, Sokka, and Suki were waiting with a birthday cake. After they celebrated Katara's birthday they were going to have their weekly routine of watching movies all night with just the four of them.


	4. Getting Older

Chapter 3: Getting Older

**Okay ch. 3, now we're into the teen years. You can expect to see some of the other ATLA characters in here but i really don't like Mai or Aang so you will not be seeing them in here. Possibly a reference to either of them but definitely not characters that will have a part in this story. Also im not writing one of those fanfics where one ch Zuko and Katara are friends and the next theyre like having a kid. I want this to be realistic, and with reality comes some jealousy(; lets just say Zutara is gonna start right off the bat but i hope you'll enjoy where this goes. Also pleaseeeeee keep following, favoriting, and reviewing. I would love to know what everyone thinks at this point and if there is an actual point in me writing this. well enough of me going on...**

**Hakoda's POV**

I woke up to the bright sun shining through my curtains. I didn't hear much coming from downstairs so I figured that all of the kids were still sleeping. I guess I'll go downstairs and make make breakfast for everyone because if I don't it'll be like a stampede when everyone wakes up hungry after a long night. Making my way down the stairs I hear the familiar rythmic breathing of the four teens in front of me, along with the dreadful sound of Sokka's awful snoring filling them room. I got used to seeing this every Sunday morning.

It became a tradition for Katara, Sokka, Zuko, and Suki to stay up all night Saturday watching the same pointless movies they've all seen a thousand times. The four of them were sprawled out across the living room floor in front of the TV and against the large couch along with an assortment of bankets, pillows, and sheets. The scene never really changed expect for maybe the exact spot everyone was in. In the pile of teens there was always Suki laying curled up in a blanket with Sokka's head resting on her, and most of the time there was a considerable amount of Sokka's drool on her. I still wonder how my son has her as a girlfriend, I'm even more surprised that she actually puts up with him. I suppose I should have known this since they were kids, but it's expected at their ages. I still can't believe they're already 16 and 17-year-olds.

Zuko and Katara were no different. Every morning was the same for them. Against the bottom of the couch were several large pillows where they slept. Today Zuko was sleeping in an up-right sitting position against the couch. In his lap lay a peacefully sleeping Katara. Zuko's arms were wrapped protectively around Katara's small form, and Katara's hands clenched the front of Zuko's red shirt. Seeing this every time is getting easier but I still feel a little uncomfortable, I mean my daughter fell asleep in a boy's lap. Whether they slept like this or slept like last time, laying down adjacent to eachother with Zuko's arm curled around Katara, I still didn't like it. I mean I understand it has always been like this but i just can't over the fact that they've always had something that made Zuko and Katara seem to want to be more.

I guess I'll just have to get used it because its been like this for years and probably won't change. I'm sure the kids will like pancakes for breakfast. I'll make blueberry for Sokka and Suki and chocolate chip for Katara and Zuko. It's scary how well I know them. I also know once I get started with cooking all four of them will be up pretty fast.

**Suki's POV**

Of course it would be a combination of the smell of pancakes and the sound of Sokka's snoring to wake me up. Ugh, well I guess there's no point in trying to back to sleep with that heavenly smell coming from the kitchen.

"Sokka," Suki said with a nudge to her boyfriend's shoulder, "Sokka, get up. Sokka! Get off! You're drooling everywhere!"

"Mmmgh." Sokka somewhat responded.

"Sokka get up!" Suki said with still no luck. Then an idea occured to her. "Sokka your dad made breakfast." Sokka jumped up off of her and ran to the kitchen not even waiting to let her get up.

"Figures." Sukki mumbled mainly to herself. Well not that Sokka got off I should go eat breakfast with him. When I got up off the floor the cutest thing I have ever seen is sleeping in front of me. Zuko was sleeping with his arms wrapped around Katara, while Katara was sleeping in his lap clenching the front of his shirt. This is too cute for it not to go on Instagram. I just gotta get my iPhone before either of them wakes up and messes up my picture. Okay there, now this is the cutest instagram picture ever.

"Sokka your sister and Zuko are so cute. They're like meant for eachother." Suki said with a smile as she took a seat next to Sokka.

"They've always been like that since they first met. Those two are just too close of friends. I feel like they'll never seperate from eachother." Sokka said with a dismissive voice.

"They would be the cutest couple." Suki said with a smirk. I know how tense Sokka gets when guys are around Katara, lets see how he acts when he thinks of Zuko the same way.

"You know I never thought of it that way, what if they get married or something?! I mean they're always together now! I've gotta stop this." Sokka exclaimed as he got up from his seat. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"Sokka even if that was the case leave them alone they're adorable. And its not like they're together or anything I was just saying it would be cute if they were." I saw Sokka's face go blank, it must have sunk in that he over reacted.

**Zuko's POV**

Ugh who is talking so early in the morning? If I haven't gotten up yet who could possibly be up already? Mmm, it smells like pancakes and Katara's perfume. Oh, well now that I see Katara sleeping in my lap it makes sense. The pancakes must be from Hakoda. Katara is so peaceful when she sleeps, her eyes flutter and her eyelashes are tickling my neck. Why are her hands clenched around my shirt? Was she dreaming of something? She's gotta gett up now, I want some of those pancakes before Sokka eats them all.

"Katara? Katara get up there's pancakes." I said gently shaking her tiny form. "Katara, come on Sokka's gonna eat them all, get up." Still no response, hmmm. "Katara if you don' get up I'll throw you in the pond again." She definately heard me that time and yet she still refuses to get up. I guess I'll just have to carry her toward the door so she stop pretending to sleep. Okay here we go.

"Okay Zuko! I'm up don't thro me in the pond again. It's too early for that, take me to the pancakes." Katara mumbled into my shirt.

"That's what I thought." I said chuckling to myself. Oh man that plate is stacked with pancakes.

"Good morning you two. Sleep well?" Suki asked laughing.

"I slept fine, Zuko here is pretty comfy." Katara said after I put her down on the seat next to mine.

"Yeah I slept good too." I said looking at Suki. Why is she smiling at me like that? Is there something on my face? "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I said curiously.

"Oh, no reason. But you guys looked adorable this morning. All the people on instagram think so too." Suki said with a genuine laugh.

"Eww! Suki you took a picture while I was sleeping in my pijamas?" Katara said becoming flustered.

"Oh stop, everyone still thinks you look hot even when you're sleeping. And especiall in your pijamas." Suki said with a wink. "I mean look at you Katara, you're so pretty and have the perfect bod, especially in leggings. Right Zuko?" Suki said mischieviously.

"Yeah Katara, every guy practically drools over you. Besides you do look good in leggings, I've heard plenty of people say so." I said seeing her reaction.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about. And just who did you hear that from?" Katara asked seemingly innocent.

"Plenty of people, plus I think you look good in them too." I said casually knowing very well I think she looks more than just "good". Katara is my best friend but I'm not blind she's hot, but that's it, she's still my best friend. Suki looked at me with a smirk and I can only imagine what she's thinking right now.

**Okay guys so theres chapter 4 hope you liked it! And you get to see how everyone is turning out now that theyre growing up. You also get to see everyones thoughts on katara's appearance especially zuko's(; Also im making it my goal to update this story at least once a night but realistically i don't see that always happening like last night. I guess thats what i get for being a junior in high school with AP classes -_- but if i dont update at least once a night you can always count on a weekened update! so im gonna start on the next chapter now.**


	5. Football Practice

**Chapter 4: Football Practice **

**Zuko's POV**

Ugh man football is my favorite sport but having practice on a hot afternoon in the summer is killer. I'm just not feeling it today, I don't wanna be at practice I'd much rather just hang out with Katara at the pond. Yesterday when we were at the pond I threw her in and the ducks started quacking and swimming around her. She was a little mad because she was wearing regular clothes and not a bathing suite but she couldn't help but laugh too. She's so easy to be around and I have so much fun with her. She never ceases to surprise me I learn something new everytime. Yesterday after Suki had said all that stuff about Katara being pretty she didn't believe it. Or when I said I thought she was either. She doesn't think she's an that attractive meanwhile I see the stares that she gets from the guys on the team. I also have noticed the glares I get when she comes by to pick me up to do something. But what the worst part is would be the way Jet looks at her. Jet is my friend yes, not a very close one but still a friend, and he an never seem to look away from her. There were plenty of times where I've caught him staring at her when we all went swimming, almost to the point I thought his eyes would pop out of his head or his tongue would hit the floor. Katara is extremely attractive but I don't think Jet is the best person to have that kind of interest in her. Jet is known to be promiscuous and I wouldn't wanna see Katara get hurt. I mean I heard of the rumors about how he cheated on Ty Lee and how crushed she was when she walked in on it at Haru's party.

"Hey bro, are you okay you seem lost in thought." Jet said with a chuckle.

"Yeah I'm fine I was just thinking." I said trying to avoid the way this conversation was going.

"You wouldn't happen to be thinking of that hot friend of yours would ya?" Jet said with a smirk, eyes lighting up at the thought.

"No not really, actually I was thinking about what to do tonight." I lied hoping he would drop the subject.

"Oh, well that reminds me you should come to Haru's tonight. He's having another party and his parents are out of town, so you know what that means." Jet said with a smile.

"Oh yeah? Maybe, I gotta see if I can." I stated.

"See if you can what Zuko?" Her familiar voice hitting my ears. Of course she would show up now of all times. If only it were a few seconds later.

"Oh, nothing just-"

"I was telling Zuko here that Harus is having a party tonight, his parents are out of town. You should come, it'll be fun." Jet said cutting me off. He would ask her to go to a party right now, and he would smile that way. He's unbelieveable.

"Oh Zuko that sounds fun! We should go, we can always go to the mall tomorrow." Katara said excitedly.

"Yeah Zuko, it will be fun. You should come and hang out with me and Katara." Jet said. Figures he would just decide for her that she would be going and be going with him no less. Now I guess I have to go.

"Okay Katara if you wanna go." I said reluctantly. It's gonna be a long night I can see it already.

"Okay sounds good, we'll see you there Jet." Katara said innocently.

"I'm looking forward to it, believe me." Jet said with a wink.

Thats when I started moving closer to her, picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. When I was walking away I could just tell Jet was looking at Katara.

"Zuko why're you carrying me?"

"Because you take too long to walk, and it drives you crazy." I said with a laugh. She started giggling as well and thats when I heard Jet storm off angrily. I carried her all the way back to my Cadilac before I put her down.

"What was with Jet today? He seemed anxious." She said. She really has no clue does she?

"You really don't know do you?" I asked, I wanted to know if she genuinely didn't understand his obvious attraction to her.

"Know what?"

"Katara, he was anxious because he wants you to go to that party."

"Why?" She asked. She looked honestly confused.

"He's interested in you." The words tasted bitter and sounded awful.

"Oh. I didn't realize..." She started to say and her face flushed a little.

"Yeah, are you interested in him too?" I asked a little worried. What if she did? This can't be good.

"I don't know, maybe. Why?" Katara asked. Hearing her say that made this situation so much worse.

"Never mind. Lets just go." I walked to the front of the car and turned it on.

**Katara's POV**

"What do you think that means?" I asked. If anyone would know it would be Suki. Suki still seemed too pleased with what I just told her but a little surprised too.

"I think he's jealous. I mean if after you said you were interested and he didn't wanna talk about it he must have gotten jealous."

"Suki, I didn't say I was interested I said "maybe", and besides Zuko wouldn't get jealous he's my best friend, it's not like he sees me as more than a friend."

"Well I'm just saying he was all touchy about the subject that must mean that he cared that you're interested. And it's not like he ever said he wasn't, he's even said that he thinks you're pretty, as a matter of fact hes even said the words "very attractive", think a bout it."

"Well its not like I'm stupid I've heard him say that before and I know he wouldn't lie to me but still. And I knew exactly why Jet said that stuff and I could tell he wanted me to go, I'm not that clueless. I guess we'll just have to see what happens at the party."

"Yeah or prove that I'm right."


	6. What a Party

Chapter 5: What a Party

**Zuko's POV**

Okay I'll just go like this its not like I'm actually trying to impress anyone, besides the only person's opinion that matters is my best friend. I guess I'll go get her now, and I'm sure Sokka and Suki will be going too. I think the two of them are great together except they overly show everyone that they're together. Like last week when I walked into the house Sokka said "Hi' when he asnwered the door then walked back over to the couch and started making out with Suki like I wasn't even there. They'll probably end up getting drunk and doing stupid stuff like that all night. Whatever it's gonna be a long night as it is, lets just get it over with. Just gotta grab the car keys and go next door.

Suki answered the door in party clothes. It's scary how well I know her and Sokka, seeing her now means they will deffinately be coming along tonight too. Suki's medium length auburn hair was down and was straightened, which is different then the wavy hair she normally wears. She was wearing a skin tight black tank top, with a tight purple skirt, black floral laced tights, and black high heels. Sokka was noticably staring at his girlfriend as he made his way over in his regular jeans and blue t-shirt.

"Hey Zuko, ready for this party? I haven't gone to a good party in a while." Sokka said with a goofy smile on his face.

"I guess so, these kind of parties aren't really what I like to go to but Katara wanted to go so yeah." I replied already dreading this night.

"How can you not like these kind of parties?! There's drinking and dancing and girls. Bro you need to find someone. Plus you get invited to this stuff all the time, it must be great." Sokka exclaimed.

"It's not really something I find enjoyable okay? Where's Katara is she ready?" I asked.

"She's upstairs getting ready, I'm sure she could use your help, she's been asking everyones opinion on how she looks." Suki said with a mischievious smirk.

"Alright I'll go get her." I said trying to move the night along. As I was walking up the stairs I saw clothes being thrown out of Katara's room. Laying in the hallway was several skirts and dresses in various colors and designs.

"Katara? Why are all these clothes out here on the floor? And why are you throwing stuff all over the place?" I asked.

"I can't anything that looks good. The only reason why I'm wearing this is because Suki said she liked it but I don't know."

Katara was wearing a skin tight, sleeveless dress. It was a bright pink color and hugged her body. The top of it was a v-cut and had fake jewels lining with edge. I felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Katara, you look... amazing." I almost couldn't get the words out due to my lack of breathing.

"You think so? It looks okay?" She asked.

"More than okay. Katara you're beautiful, you've gotta stop thinking you're not."

"Oh, thanks Zuko. You're the best." She came over and hugged me and at that moment I didn't go anywhere, or do anything, but keep holding her like this. Just then Suki walked in.

"Can we go now?" She asked looking at us with a look I can't quite describe. Amusement maybe?

"Yeah we're coming Suki." Katara said moving to the door.

**Katara's POV**

Haru's house was a lot bigger than I imagined it. It was two-stories and had a wrap around porch along the whole house. In the back of the house was a large in-ground pool with several people in it already with drinks. There were a few familiar faces like Ty Lee, Mai, the weird bald kid Aang, and Toph. I didn't see Jet anywhere but I honestly didn't care, I didn't come to this party to see Jet, I came to hang out with my bestfriend.

Zuko was walking through the house towards the kitchen. He grabbed to cans of beer, he gave one to me and kept one for himself. Honestly this is the first party I've ever started drinking at, all the other times I did was with Zuko by the pond when everyone went to sleep. Well I'm gonna enjoy my beer and my best friend tonight.

"Hey, I was starting to think you weren't gonna make it." His familiar voice made me a little uneasy, especially the Zuko visably tensed when he saw him.

"Hey Jet." I said not caring.

"Katara you look sooo hot. No wonder Zuko keeps all the guys away from you." He said a with a glare towards Zuko who was giving him one back. I never thought of it that way, was Jet right? Was Zuko just trying to keep me away from guys?

"Lets dance, I love this song!" I said hoping to break up the awkward atmosphere. I was hoping Zuko was gonna follow but he anyone could do anything Jet grabbed my hand and started pulling me out of the kitchen.

"I do too, and I've been waiting to dance with you all night." He said with a smirk.

Before I could protest we were already in a crowd of people with Jet grinding against me. When the song was finally over and quickly made my way back toward the kitchen, hopefully Zuko was somewhere nearby. When I reached the table I saw the people around were taking shots so I quickly joined them in three rounds of shots. When I finished the last one I turned to see Jet standing really close to me.

"Boy, you sure like taking shots. Take a couple with me." Jet said turning to find to glasses and a bottle of tequila.

He poured our shot glasses more times then I can remember counting. Before I knew it we were back in the other room dancing. Jet had his hand on my waist as his body brushed against mine. I'm not sure if it has something to do with all the drinks I had but Jet was getting more attractive. I turned and saw that he got two more cans of beer and before I knew it I had finished that too.

**Zuko's POV**

I don't understand how I can lose Katara. Jet took her off dancing almost two hours ago and I have yet to see them. I hope everything is okay, especially if she's drinking. She becomes brutally honest when she's drunk and does stupid things she normally wouldn't do. And now I have to worry about her being drunk with Jet around. I should've never agreed to taking her here tonight. What was I thinking? Oh, there's Sokka and Suki maybe they've seen her.

"Hey, have you guys seen Katara I haven't seen her in a long time." I asked hopeful.

"Relaaaax Zuko you worry toooo much." Sokka said. He was dragging out his words and someof them became mumbled together, he was at a prime drunken state.

"Yeah Zuko! We get it, you've got it bad for Katara but she'll be fineee. Just stop worrying, besides she's probably hooking with someone right now." Suki said almost as drunk as her boyfriend.

"What do you mean? Kataras my bestfriend! And you saw her hooking up with someone?! Was it Jet?!"

"Come one Zuko everyone knows about you guys. You've got it bad for her and she's got it bad for you. But since you're not around she's probably hooking up with that hot guy from your team. Don't worry though, I'm sure she'll hook up with you too if you hurry and find her." Suki said along with some more stuff about hooking up that I didn't quite catch. And what did she mean? Katara likes me more than a friend? No way, and even if I did like Katara more than a friend she doesn't like me that way.

There's Jet dancing with someone, but I can't see who it is, he's blocking the view. Finally I see him move out of the way only to be filled with pure anger at the sight of a stumbling Katara hanging onto his shirt. This asshole thinks she's holding onto him because she's into him, meanwhile thats how she supports herself when she's had too much to drink. I gotta get over there.

Before I could reach them I see Jet cup her face with his hand and lean down into a kiss. Seeing this scene in front of me, had me feeling like the wind was knocked out of me. Why is she kissing him?! Just then without breaking the kiss Jet picked her up and carried her towards the open hallway. I followed weaving my way through the people trying to catchup.

**Katara's POV**

I hadn't been expecting Jet to kiss me but it wasn't that bad. When he didn't move away from me I tried to pull away only to be lifted into the air by his long, slender arms. Still connected to his face he began walking, but I'm not sure where. Then I heard a door open and the noise sounded quiter. I could feel myself being lowered only to touch something soft and comfortable. A bed. Realization sunk in and my foggy mind was processing what was going on.

I felt Jet's clamy hands move their way from my waist to the bottom of my dress. When he started moving up my body pulled away from him trying to get him off of me.

"Don't be such a tease, lets just do this." Jet said in a husky voice, except what was meant to be sexy came out as desperate.

"I'm not Jet get off."

"Relax, don't get so worked up, this'll be fun."

"No, stop I wanna go find Zuko."

"Why do you care what Zuko is doing right now?! Do you not see what we're doing right now?!" He as in almost a yell. I could smell the alcohol on his breath and it was making me feel nauscious.

**Zuko's POV**

"Relax, don't get so worked up, this'll be fun." I heard him say. Ohno, what if Katara lets this happen?

"No, stop I wanna go find Zuko." Thank God she has some clear judgement through this drunken state. It felt good to hear her say she would rather be with me right now than sleep with Jet.

"Why do you care what Zuko is doing right now?! Do you not see what we're doing right now?!" Jet was yelling at her because she didn't wanna sleep with him, who does he think he is.

"Because Jet I don't wanna be here with you right now. And we're not doing anything, you're trying to do something!" I heard Katara yelling back at him.

"Listen I don't care what you want, we're already here and I don't stop when I get started. So knock it off." I heard him grumble. Then there was the sound their lips meeting in a forced way and rustling against the bed. I was about to go in when I heard Katara.

"Jet stop! Get off of me!"

"I told you I don't stop." I heard them struggling. I rushed in. Katara's dress was pushed half way up her body and she was pushing away from him.

"Jet get the fuck off of her!" My voice was roaring.

"Go fuck your-" That is when I punched him and I'm positive I broke his nose. I helped Katara up and fixed her dress back to the way it was before. She was crying and clung to me. I picked her and carried her back to the car where Sokka and Sukki were waiting.


	7. The After Effects

Chapter 6: The After Effects

**Zuko's POV**

Katara continued sobbing and holding on arm as I drove home. Sokka and Suki were quiet in the backseat not saying anything the whole way home. I was still fuming from what had just happened. What if I hadn't of found her? What if Jet hurt her? I would never forgive myself. How could I even take her to that party in the first place? What was I thinking?

When we pulled into the driveway Sokka and Suki got out and walked into the house swaying back and forth. I guess they were too drunk to even know what was going on, but I'm not sure why they were already standing by the car when we left. When the two of them got out Katara made no move to get out of the car.

"Do you wanna stay in here for a little while?" I asked quietly.

"No, will you come sit at the pond with me?" She asked still with tears pouring from her eyes.

"Of course." I said softly. How could I leave her alone right now?

When she made no move to get out of the car I got out and opened her door. I stuck my hand out which she took and got out of the car. We walked silently to the pond hand in hand. When we reached the pond she plopped down on the ground and pulled me with her. We sat in silence just looking out over the pond. She stopped crying but her eyes were red and her cheeks were still wet. Even with her hair a little messed up and her face sad, she still looked beautiful. The moonlight shone down on her tan skin making it flawless. Her eyes looked like they were glowing cerulean. She yawned and laid her head against my shoulder.

"Thanks Zuko, if you hadn't shown up when you did..." She trailed off. She didn't need to finish her sentence I knew what she was thinking.

"I'm just glad I got there when I did. If he would've hurt you, I would have killed him."

"Zuko, I'm pretty sure you broke his nose." She said with the faintest smile.

"I should've done much worse."

"Zuko, can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"I lied when I told you I was interested in Jet. I only wanted to see your reaction."

"Why would you want to see how I would react to hearing that?" She lifted her head and came close to my face. I could smell the alcohol on her breath.

"Because Zuko, isn't it obvious? I like you, more than just a friend. And when you didn't say anything when I lied about Jet i assumed you didn't care. That's why I stayed with Jet all night I thought it would make you jealous. Then after what Jet did, or tried to do, and you saved me." She stopped and looked me in my eyes. Then her whole head started moving closer to me until our foreheads were touching.

"Zuko, I've liked you for a while and..." She trailed off until she closed the gap between the two of us. Her soft warm lips were pressed against mine. I didn't have time to process how I felt about this before I felt myself giving in to her touch. The kiss was brief but it was almost surreal. She said nothing and just laid her head back against my shoulder. I said nothing, just enjoyed the moment, before long she was asleep.

I picked her up and started walking back to her house. When we got inside I brought her to her room and laid her down in her bed, then pulled the covers over her sleeping form. I went back downstairs and saw a note from Hakoda. It was a brief note that said he had to go to Kanna's because something happened and that he would be back tomorrow. I walked over to the couch and laid down. I started thinking about Katara and what she said. She normally is brutally honest when she's drunk like this so she couldn't have been lying. But would she have told me if she wasn't so intoxicated? I fell asleep to these thoughts hoping that she would have told me and that I'll have to talk to her in the morning.

**Katara's POV**

I woke up with a splitting headache and the room looked like it was spinning. I laid there looking up at the ceiling try to process what happened last night. Okay so I got ready for the party, we got to the party and then saw Jet, Jet led me away from Zuko, I got really drunk with Jet and it didn't even make Zuko jealous, Jet carried me to a room, he tried to sleep with me and I said no, Jet wouldn't stop or get off, Zuko pulled him from me and drive us home. Oh my God, I don't know what would have happened if Zuko hadn't been there right then and there. I'm gonna have to go and thank him when I get up.

What else happened last night? When we got back I remember sitting by the pond with Zuko. He was comforting me when I was crying. Then we were talking about what happened and why I was with Jet all night... Oh my gosh! I told Zuko that I like him more than a friend! And then I kissed him! What does he think of me now? How did he react and what happened afterwards? I can't remember a thing. I won't say anything, I'll wait and see if Zuko says something. If he does I'll pretend not to remember. unbelievable, how have I been able to keep that secret for so long and then just blurt it out like that!

Okay I guess I should just go downstairs and get some tea and deal with this now. When I reached the bottom of the stairs it was unusually quiet, Sokka usually has the TV on by now. When I walked into the kitchen I saw Zuko sitting at the table with a cup of tea in hand.

"Morning." He said facing me.

"Hey, morning." I said quietly.

"Want some tea?"

"Yeah that sounds great. I have such a bad headache." With that he got up and walked towards the stove where the teapot was.

"Yeah I can only imagine, you went hard last night. I'm pretty sure that's the most you've ever drank before."

"Yeah well that wouldn't be the only mistake I made last night." I said sheepishly while rubbing my head. "And thanks for last night, I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't found us when you did."

"I'm just glad I got there before anything happened." His face was filled with fear maybe? It remained that way as he continued imagining what happened.

"I can't believe I even let myself get into that situation." I could feel my eyes filling up with tears. "It was soo stupid of me! I.." I trailed off as the tears started running down my face. Zuko came over and hugged me, I buried my face into his shirt and just cried. I feel like we stood like that for hours. Finally when I pulled away I looked directly at him for the first time that morning.

His golden his were a molten amber shade as he looked back at me. His hair was a shaggy mess as usual, and I just noticed he was still wearing the same red shirt and jeans from last night. I looked down to see I was still wearing my dress from last night too. He must have seen me looking down at the dress.

"Don't worry, you still look great." He said with a smile, and amusement.

"Thanks, haha, you're still looking good too." I said with a smirk.

"Thanks." He said with a chuckle. It was quiet after that for a few minutes.

"Zuko about last night, I-"

"Did you really mean what you said? About trying to make me jealous with Jet, and that you like me more than a friend?" He asked cutting me off with an unreadable look. I didn't wanna ruin our friendship so I lied.

"No, I was just drunk and-"

"Don't lie Katara, I know you're honest when you drink."

"If you know it was the truth why did you ask?" I said feeling a little uneasy.

"I wanted to hear you say it." His face showed amusement and hopefulness.

"Yes I meant it Zuko."


	8. Coming Clean

Chapter 7: Coming Clean

**Okay, I'm really sorry i haven't updated in a while! its been a crazy long week and a lot has been going on so try and bare with me. So i hope you all enjoyed those Zutara moments last chapter(; i haven't really decided where i want to go with this story, therefore your input of what you would like to happen would be much appreciated. As always please review, favorite, follow!**

**Zuko's POV**

"Yes, I meant it Zuko." Hearing her say that made everything that happened real. She doesn't like Jet, she likes me. She likes me more than a friend. We kissed last night and it meant something. My best friend likes me more than a best friend. I never thought that this could actually happen.

"Zuko, look I didn't wanna ruin our friendship so I didn't tell you. Please don't feel weird about this, I wouldn't have said anything. I mean, I guess I should've expected everything to change because I said that. Zuko, I..."

"Katara calm down, you didn't ruin our friendship. And I don't feel any different than I did before."

"Oh, so you still feel the same way." Her face dropped and she looked away. She went to get up until I grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back next to me.

"Yes, I still feel the same, I still feel that I've liked you the same way for a long time." Katara has always been my best friend but realistically I always wanted us to e more than that. Now that there isn't any doubts about her returning the feelings, why not just go for it?

"What? Did you just say for a long time? Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"I never thought you would feel the same way. If I had known, I would have told you a long time ago."

"Well now where do we stand?"

I didn't need to say anything in order to give her an answer. I looked into her beautiful eyes and leaned toward her face. I heard her breath hitch in her throat and I could feel her heart beating rapidly. I brought my mouth right next to her ear so my lips just grazed her ear as I spoke.

"I'd like to be something more." I whispered.

I turned my head so that we were face to face and my forehead was against hers. I looked directly in her eyes and then I pressed my lips to hers. This kiss wasn't like the first, it was sweet, and lingered and I felt her body relax against mine. She started leaning into the kiss more and my hand shot up into her long, brown hair and stayed caressing her head. It didn't take long for our innocent kiss to turn into something more. First it was just a few open mouth kisses until I felt like I couldn't pull away from her, like I needed to stay like that to survive. Katara became more brazen as time passed. Soon I felt her tongue tracing the outline of my lips, I opened my mouth awaiting for the arrival of her tongue, but it never came. She would just pull away when I opened my mouth and I could feel her smirk. She planted numerous feather-light kisses along my cheeks, nose, jawline, and right below my ear. When she came back to my mouth I playfully nipped at her lip until she opened her mouth. When my tongue was inside her mouth I took my time exploring every part of her mouth. She started to become more enthusiastic and I felt her tongue fighting mine. When we finally pulled away for breath Katara didn't let go, her teeth latched onto my bottom lip chewing on it.

"Ahem," I heard a familiar voice and then saw it come into view, "What are you doing with my baby sister?!" At these words Katara let go of my lip and let out an exasperated sigh.

"What Sokka! I don't bother you when you and Suki are doing stuff! At least we were just kissing, unlike what you two do! You know, you're unbelievable! Besides it's none of your buisiness what I, or we, do together!" Katara shouted.

"Why is everyone screaming? I can hear you all from Sokka's room." Suki said from the doorway.

"You see, from your room Sokka! Now stop butting in! Oh, nothing Suki, see I was just in here with Zuko and-" Katara started to say until she was cut off by Sokka.

"And he was kissing my baby sister!"

"Sokka! Leave them alone, come on." Suki said as she made her way to Sokka and pulled on his arm out the door.

"Ugh, Sokka can be so annoying sometimes."

"So what are we Katara? I mean I don't know about you but, knowing about these feelings makes everything different."

"I know what you mean, but I don't wanna lose what we have now. Zuko you're my best friend and I don't ever wanna lose that no matter what happens."

"Katara I promise, no matter what happens between us, we will always be best friends. But right now, after all that happened last night and this morning, I wanna be more than your best friend."

"I'd like that too." She said, "Lets do something fun, just the two of us."

"That sounds great, I mean don't get me wrong I love Sokka and Suki, but spending some time together would be nice. Where would you like to go?"

"I dunno, surprise me." She said with excitement.

"I've got just the place come on, oh but go grab a bathing suit and a towel. I'm gonna do the same, I'll be back in a few minutes." And before she could ask any questions i made my way out the door and back to my house.

**Katara's POV**

After Zuko walked out the door I stood there for a few moments just thinking about what happened. I kissed Zuko twice, AND he likes me! It feels like I'm floating, I haven't been this happy in a long time. I made my way up the stairs and tripped and nearly fell on my face from the last stair as I was thinking about which bathing suit to bring. I have the simple blue one piece bathing suit from being a life guard last summer, there's the pink bikini that has the one tie that goes around the neck and has the little short bottoms. Ugh I always hated bathing suits.

"Whatcha doing?" Suki's voice rang from the door way.

"Umm Zuko is taking me somewhere that's a surprise. All he said was to bring a bathing suit and a towel but I don't know which bathing suit I should wear."

"Well take all of them out and I'll help you pick one." Suki said with a grin. Knowing Suki she'll pick the most revealing thing she can find. I grabbed all five of the bathing suits and laid them out on my bed.

"Okay, deffinately not the two one pieces we can already put those back." Suki said matter-of-factly. That left the pink, the black, and the red bikini's.

"I love this color with your skin tone," Suki said picking up the pink one, "but the shorts bottoms aren't really date material." She put the bathing suit in the draw behind her and looked back to the last two laying on the bed.

"Okay so these are literally the same except they're two different colors. Take the red one, it's Zuko's favorite color. It's perfect, I always look for a bathing suit similar to this one but I can never find any like this." I looked it over, I've worn this a few times and I guess the people around thought it looked okay because all the guys I walked by were looking. I just don't want it to be too much.

"Suki are you sure? I don't wanna look like I'm trying to hard or over do it."

"Katara this one is perfect! Don't even question it."

"Okay if you say so." I said before turning and going to the bathroom to put it on. I walked back into my room and started to look for light clothes to put on over this.

"Damn girl! See this is why you don't question me!" Suki said with a wink.

I turned to look in my full length mirror and I couldn't disagree with Suki, I liked the way I looked in this. The top piece was strapless, it looked like a bandeau. In the middle of it was a slit in an oval shape and the whole thing had a gold floral design from just the thread. The bottoms looked like underwear and were red with the same golden floral design.

"Okay you were right." I half mumbled to her, but I know she heard because she smiled.

I turned around and made it to the dresser and moved some clothes around until I found a white pair of shorts and a black tank top. I threw that on and grabbed a towel before heading back down stairs. Zuko was sitting in the living room on the couch with his car keys in hand.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah, oh and before I forget, your dad left a note saying that he was going to your grandmother's house for a couple days because she needed help or something." He said.

"Okay then I guess I'm making dinner tonight." I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Great because you know I'm feeling like we should have chicken parm tonight." He said with a smirk.

"Whatever you want Zuko, although be prepared because when I make chicken parm Sokka is well known for eating all the food and not leaving any for everyone else."

"Oh believe me, I know! Last time he took the food off my plate and ate it while I wasnt paying attention." Zuko said with exasperation.

"So where are we going?" I asked with excitement.

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you. I guess you'll just have to wait and see."

After driving for nearly an hour Zuko pulled in a parking lot along the beach.

"We're going to the beach?" I asked disappointed.

"Not quite, come on." He said and headed down to the beach. At the edge of the water was a nice sized boat that Zuko was climbing on.

"Here gimme your hand and I'll help you up."

Zuko reached down from the boat and grabbed my hand holding on to me so that I wouldn't fall off. When we finally both got on the boat and had everything Zuko turned the boat on and we started moving away from the beach.

"We're almost there, I think you'll like this place." He said while motioning for me to go and sit next to him.


	9. Ember Island at its Best

Chapter 8: Ember Island At Its Best

**Katara's POV**

Zuko refused to tell me where we're going. I can't even begin to guess because we're in the middle of the ocean. But I'm not complaining, the weather is warm despite the cool sea breeze and the water looks beautiful, it's so clear and has a crystal feel.

Some of the water splashes up to where we are and it's quite chilly. Wherever the water lands on my skin I get that prickling feeling right before my goose bumps appear. Zuko looked over and must have seen I felt cold and offered me his sweatshirt.

"Do you want my hoodie? You look cold from the water." Zuko said.

"Yeah thanks." I said with a smile.

Zuko turned and grabbed the hoodie from behind him out of his gym bag. He handed it to me which I gladly took. This was the hoodie I bought him from his favorite football team the Nationers. It's red and has the team symbol of fire on the front and the word _Nationers_ on the back along the bottom in gold letters. It didn't look very warm but the inside was soft and thick, it also happens to be a lot bigger on me keeping me pretty warm.

"I should have told you to bring a sweater because we would be on the boat. Sometimes I forget other peole get cold since I always feel hot."

"It's okay Zuko, I'm not that cold anymore."

"Alright, well we should be there in a few minutes anyway."

"Have I been here before?"

"Yeah once when we were kids, my mom and Uncle brought us."

I started thinking back to where this could be, but I'm not sure because Zuko's mother and uncle have taken us to quite a few places over the years.

"Okay, I'm sure I'll know where we are once we get there."

We continued riding on the boat for a few minutes until a dock came into view. It looked like it only had room for a couple of boats, and also looked secluded or private. Zuko parked the boat and we got out on the boardwalk.

I still wasn't sure where we were but Zuko started walking up the boardwalk, motioning for me to follow. When I caught up to him I looked around more, everything seemed familiar, the treeline that never seemed to end, then the private beach facing away from where we just came, the large hill in the distance, with a huge house. Oh my gosh! We're on Ember Island! I remember coming here for a week once with Zuko and Azlua and all her friends with Ursa and Iroh.

"We're on Ember Island, I remember when we spent that week here when we were kids." I said looking around at the rest of my surroundings.

"I told you you'd remember it. We used to always vacation here but none of those vacations were as great as the time you came with us." Zuko said with a birght smile.

I felt Zuko's hand at my side and then him carefully lacing our fingers together. I looked up at him and smiled as I leaned closer to his body. Our hands linked together like this just feels right. I'm glad this hasn't made everything weird between, it's the same as before but better because we're finally something more than friends.

It looked like the beach itself was another half a mile from where we were, plus the house is up that hill. Gosh I am so lazy.

"Oh man, the beach is sooo far away, why does it have to be such a long walk?" I said sarcastically.

"You're right please forgive me, I didn't realize it would be this far." Zuko said in a mock apology voice.

"You should be, I don't think I can walk any farther, it's just too far." I said in fake desperation as i placed my hand to my head.

"Well here, let me help you along the rest of the way." Zuko said as he swooped down picking me up. He threw me over his shoulder and continued walking. I laughed as he mumbled something.

"Why thank you, you're suuuuuuuuch a good friend. Haha" I said playfully to Zuko.

"Yeah tell me something I don't know." Zuko said with a smug smile.

After a few minutes of walking we finally reached the beach and Zuko put me down.

"I wanna show you something up at the house, but first I wanna go for a swim. It's so hot out here!" Zuko said.

"You always think it's hot out haha. But okay sounds good to me."

**Zuko's POV**

Katara looked good in my hoodie, seeing her in my clothes just looks right. I put the gym bag and Katara's bag down and pulled of my shirt. I saw Katara taking off her extra clothes and my mouth nearly hit the floor when I saw her bathing suite. This must be a new one because I have never seen THAT one before, but I've got no complaints.

It was a bikini of a deep red color with an intricate floral design made up from the thread. The top was strapless and hugged her curves, in the center was an oval slit where you can see some of her skin. It covered most of her breasts but left a good portion of them out. The bottoms were the same red color with the same gold pattern. They hugged her butt in the most heart stopping, breath hitching way. It showed off her simply perfect butt and I could not be happier she was wearing it. The bottoms tied on each side with the thin material.

Katara must have seen me staring and turned to face me and said,

"What's the matter? Does it look bad?" She asked as her face dropped.

"No! I was just thinking the opposite, you look really good. I uh like your uh bathing suite... a lot." I said to her, and I can feel my face getting warm. From the looks of it Katara's is too.

"Oh, thanks." She says and then smiles at the ground.

To break up this uncomfortable tension I got a smirk and the perfect idea. I walked over to her and stood mere inches from her body, my mouth nearly touching her ear. As I took a breath I heard hers hitch, she deffinately likes the way my breath feels on her neck.

Not moving any farther away or any closer I said,

"Come swim with me." Her body shuddered at the feeling of my breath against her. She turned and looked like she was almost in a trance, then a picked her up and carried her bridal style into the cold water.

"Ah Zuko! It's freezing let go. Hahaha" She said this in all seriousness but couldn't help but laugh.

"Nah, I think it's nice, not too cold. I don't know what you're complaining about." I said with a smirk to a squirming Katara in my arms. She acts like it's cold but if she really wanted to get away from me should have by now.

"Fine Zuko, I'll stay in this bitter cold water with you if I must." Saracasm was dripping from her voice.

"Well you don't have to but if you don't stay here with me I won't be able to do this."

I leaned over and caught her lips with mine. Her lips were soft and warm but wet from the water. Her arms snaked around my neck and her hands landed in hair, where she grabbed it by the handful.

She never broke the kiss, she merely came closer and closer to me to the point that I could feel her whole body against mine. I brought my arms around her waist and picked her; she responded by coiling her legs around my waist. I think she likes me holding her a lot because her tongue is licking my lips. I open my mouth to have her tongue meet mine for the first time and they begin dancing with eachother.

All of a sudden her presence isn't enough, it's like I can't get enough of her. Her long, soft, chocolate tresses blowing in the wind. Her soft mocha skin that seems to glow in the sunlight. Those entrancing saphire eyes, they're almost surreal. Her soft, sweet breath that lingers on my skin. And the electric feeling that coarses through me as our skin touches.

All of a sudden, while neither of us is paying attention to anything but eachother, a wave crashes against our bodies completely soaking us and breaking off our kiss.

Katara starts giggling and the sound of her laugh makes me smile. Katara leads me out of the water by hand, onto the beach towels she brought.

Laying on a beach towel with Katara is by far the most satisfying feeling in the world. The sun is warm and laying next to an incredibly gorgeous girl just feels great. Katara's phone started ringing and she answered Sokka's call.

"Hey Sokka."

Sokka says something.

"No Sokka."

Sokka says something.

"I'm with Zuko."

Loud screaming from Sokka.

"Relax we're on Ember Island-"

Sokka starts yelling louder.

"Would you stop! I'm not a little kid-"

Sokka keeps talking.

"Shut up! I don't have to explain myself to you, I'll be home later."

She hangs up the phone with a frustrated look.

"What was that all about? All i heard was Sokka yelling." I asked.

"Well he wanted to know if I could make him some food because Suki won't. Then he asked who I was with and I told him you, then he freaked out I guess because of this morning. Then through all his screaming he asked where we were so I told him and he went on this rant about me being too young for blah blah blah. So I hung up on him. I swear he treats me like I'm five." She exclaimed with a huff.

"Wow, Sokka is just something else." I tell her trying to lighten up her mood. She repsonds with a giggle.

"Yeah he's something alright, he's a pain in my ass." I couldn't refrain from laughing at this comment.

"You're too cute." I say, and Katara's face goes red. "Come on, I wanna show you something up atthe house."

"Alright let's go." She says as she laces our fingers together.

We made our way up to the house and find it unchanged since the last time we were here.

"Oh my gosh! Zuko, look it's the scrapbook your mom made the week we were here." She grabs the book off the shelf and sits on the couch flipping through the pages. I find a sit next to her and look at the pictures too.

"Awe Zuko, that's when we played volleyball with your sister and she got mad at us because she lost."

"Hey I still hear about how we 'cheated' because it's 'impossible for us to beat her capability.'"

"I never understood why your sister never liked me, I mean I tried to be her friend."

"It's not you, Azula just doesn't know how to get along with anyone, especially Suki."

"Yeah she really does hate Suki, I don't undertand why."

"I don't know but- hey look thats when we watched Sozin's comet pass the last night we were here." This is my favorite childhood picture; me and Katara holding hands as little kids just enjoying the simplicity of life.

"Oh, I remember that night. That was our first technical kiss."

Oh man how could I have forgotten that! Uncle told us that if you kiss someone you care about under Sozin's comet you'll be close to that person forever.

"How could I forget? Well I must say our kissing has gotten better since then." I said before catching her lips in mine.

"Come with me too my room I still wanna show you something." I grabbed her hand and lead her to the room.

In the corner of the room near the closet door was an engraving on the floor.

"It says 'Zuko and Katara best friends' and underneath it says 'Zuko loves Katara' and 'Katara loves Zuko.' Awe Zuko I remember when we did this!"

"Surprise! haha. Yeah I do too, I figured I'd show it to you because I thought you'd like to see it."

"Thanks Zuko! This means a lot to me."

She kissed me again and could only think Uncle was right about that comet.


	10. You Again?

**Ch. 10 You Again?**

**Okay so I can't even begin to describe how busy I have been lately! Please forgive me for not updating in such a long time, I'm gonna try and get some chapters written out this weekened. And I've been coming up with things to go for this story and none of my ideas have really been that great to me, therefore I would love some input! Tell me what you want to happen in this story, what you like, what you don't like. Anything really would be helpful! So lemme know what you think!**

**Zuko's POV**

Well today is the first day back to practice since coach took his "long needed vacation" as he so called it. I'm happy that I will be able to start working out again and be able to build up my muscle again. I was starting to feel all soft and out of shape, which is not good with the start of football season in full swing.

But having practice means no more long lazy days with Katara. No more waking up late and just doing whatever we want. No now I have to get up early and go have a few hours of football practice. Great.

After making the ten minute drive down to the football field I saw her. It's been a long time but I could never forget that face for as long as I live. Now all I can do is sit in my car and hope she doesn't see me. And hope she's not here for me.

It's been at least a year since I saw her. Her brown hair, her green eyes, and her short, girly body.

It was Jin.

The last time I saw her was when I left her at the dance. Katara was upset about her date Sangkok because he spent the whole night with his ex-girlfriend, and later found out he only asked Katara so that he could make his ex jealous. I left Jin there to get see how Katara was and she freaked out.

Jin was always jealous of Katara when they were dating. All the girls I dated were, but Jin was the worst of all. I couldn't even go to Katara's house without fighting with her. I mean I can understand being angry or jealous if I had been flirting with another girl but come on, Katara is my best friend!

The night of the dance was the worst she ever was. After Katara calmed down a little bit I went inside to tell Jin that I was going to leave early to bring Katara home and she lost it.

She screamed at me and cursed me in front of everyone there! I mean how hard would it have been for her to say something along the lines of I don't want you to leave or let her go home by herself, like a normal person. Nope, instead Jin decided she would yell at me, in front of everyone, about how awful I was. How I only cared about Katara. How Katara wasn't as pretty as her, or as rich as her.

That's when I lost it. I told her that she could never even begin to compare herself to Katara. I mean she was pretty but no where near as pretty as his girlfriend. And after having a screaming match with her, I calmly told her we were no longer together and that I was leaving.

After that incident Jin started calling and texting me constantly. When I didn't asnwer her calls or texts she showed up at my house. Then after I told her I didn't wanna see her again she started following Katara around at school trying to start fights with her.

At one point I had to walk Katara everywhere because Jin was relentless!

But it wasn't until that day in the school parking lot that I realized that Jin was just completely insane.

Katara had come to my locker after school and waited for me to get my things so we could go to my car. We got to the door before I remembered to grab my English binder for homework that weekened. I told her to go out to the car and that I would be right back, that I forgot something and needed to grab it.

Well when I got out to the parking lot I thought I was was going crazy. A few feet from my car was two angry girls rolling around on the ground fighting eachother! It wasn't until I got closer that I saw that it was not just two random girls but was Jin and Katara.

Jin looked insane, she was trying and failing to pin Katara to the ground but Katara was far stronger that Jin was. Her clothes were dirty from being on the ground, her hair was messed up from fighting, and her lip was split open, probably from Katara.

Katara on the other hand was covered in dirt from the ground but didn't look like she was hurt at all. She was about to flip Jin over and hit her again before I ran over and pulled them away from eachother.

I made Katara sit in the car so she could not keep fighting and then started screaming at Jin. That crazy girl thought that fighting my current girlfriend would make me want to get back together? Clearly there was something wrong with her!

I told her that if she ever bothered Katara or me again I would call the cops and have her arrested for harassment.

Now I sit in my car in the parking lot waiting and hoping she will leave and not see me.

But I'm never that lucky.

She walks right over to my car and taps on the window. I get out and try to walk away from her but she steps in my way blocking me.

"Move Jin, I already told you to leave me alone." I said to her in an irritated tone, hoping that would be enough for her to leave me alone.

"Look Zuko, I know you were kinda upset that I got into a fight with your _friend _but it wasn't my fault. She started it you know."

"Jin my _girlfriend _would never start a fight with anyone unless she was protecting someone she cared about. _You _on the other hand are insane and started a fight with 'Tara on purpose when I wasn't around to stop it."

"Girlfriend?! Since when did you think you could just go around and date other girls?! I'm still here!"

"Jin I broke up with you a year ago! I can do whatever I want, include be with 'Tara, so if you'll excuse me I have football practice."

"I'm sorry sweetie I shouldn't be so bossy. It's just that I care about you so much, and I don't appreciate you pretending to be in other relationships."

She must have gotten even crazier! She thinks we're still together and that she can tell me what I can and can't do?! Maybe I'll have to make a phone call when I get home so I can get a restraining order.

"Jin get away from me. We're not together, and I'm gonna get a restraining order against you. It's been a year and you're still harassing me!"

"Zuko, honey, don't be like tha-"

"I've had enough get away from me now!" I shouted. She must have got it that time because she flinched.

"Fine, but remember something Zuko, this isn't over. We're still together and I'm gonna take care of that slut that is always around you!"

It took every ounce of self control and the fact that she was a girl to keep me from punching her in the face.

"If you EVER say something like that again it will be the last thing you do. And if you EVER call MY girlfriend a SLUT again you'll be beyond sorry." I spat, then pushed past her hard and kept walking.

Unbelieveable, what a shitty start to my morning. I'm now 15 minutes late for practice and will most likely pay for it in sprints.

Practice dragged on for a couple hours and there was a lot of tension in the air. Nearly everyone was at Haru's party a month ago and either saw or heard about what happened between him and Jet.

All the sets of eyes were split and were either watching me or watching Jet.

He was being obnoxious all practice and it was only a matter of time before he did something and I would lose it.

Then he did it.

We were lined up for a scrimage with Jet on the other team and me as a quarterback.

We ran the plays several times and Jet would take a cheap shot and tackle me forcefully to the ground even when I had already thrown the ball. And everytime he got up he made a point of pushing his knee into my abdomen.

But this time was one time too many.

Not only did I not have the ball and did he tackle me but he said something that he would always regret.

"What's the matter? Mad that you're looking at me right now or hearing my name? Because your girlfriend doesn't mind it, in fact I'm sure it's my name that you hear the most. You two ever start doing it and hear her say my name? Because it's all I hear when she comes to see me. But then again she is a whore, makes sense why you can get her."

That's all it took.

First Jin being crazy and insulting 'Tara.

Now this asshole.

It took me about .5 seconds to wipe that smirk off his face.

It was a blur, up until I felt arms on me pulling me off of Jet. I remember seeing his bloody face, and a lot of blood. I remember being held down by a few guys, and I remember being escorted to my car.

The 'Tara showed.

"Zuko! Oh my God you have a black eye! What happened?! Jee called me and said I should get down here!"

If she thought I looked bad, she should have got a look at Jet.

**Okay first chapter in quite a while! So how do you guys feel about crazy, obsessive Jin? What about the Jet/Zuko fighting, and the Katara/Jin conflict? Again I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I just finished mid terms and will hopefully have time to work on more chapters. So please feedback is AMAZING and I love to hear it. I wanna know your likes/dislikes/ideas/thoughts. Follow, favorite, review like it's what you were meant to do(;**


	11. Name Calling

**Ch. 11 Name Calling**

**Wow, I'm really on a Zutara roll tonight! Second chapter in a while and on the same night! That's something to be happy about. Alright so I'm still not completely sure where I wanna go with this story and as of right now I'm improvising with the newest ideas I can come up with. So please please please review or PM me some ideas! It would be more than helpful!**

**Katara's POV**

I would be the one to get a phone call from my boyfriend's friend. That phone call would tell me that I need to get down to the football field fast. And it would be my boyfriend to get into a fight with that psycho Jet.

Thinking back on it now I should have just assumed that getting a call from Jee was bad. Next time I'll remember that.

When we got back to the house Sokka and Sukki were sitting on the coach. But when we walked in they immediately wanted to know what the big emergency was. But they got there answer when they saw Zuko's black eye.

As Zuko sat down in the chair I got an ice block out from freezer and brought it over to him. After he put it on his eye I started questioning him.

"What happened?! Jee called and all he said was to get down to the field fast!"

"A lot happened. Let's just say I had a couple people that I would have much rather not seen at all."

"Like?"

"Like Jin and Jet."

"JIN?! What did she want?! How dare she come talk to you?! What did she say?! What did you say?!"

Ugh I HATE that girl! And I don't hate anyone! What could she possibly want! Oh wait till I see her, if she thinks last time was a fight-

"I'd really rather not say, it really really pissed me off."

"Please Zuko? I mean what could she have wanted?"

"It's not what she wanted, it's what she thinks she has.."

"What's that supposed to mean? What does she think she has?"

"A boyfriend, that just so happens to be me."

"WHAT?!"

"I told her I broke up with her a year ago but she's crazy! She said that we were never broken up, and I had no right to pretend that we were."

"I'm gonna kill her."

I turned and started to walk out the door when Zuko grabbed my arm.

"Wait there's more.."

"Of course there is! Let's hear it so I really have something to hurt her for!" I was fuming.

"Look you need to calm down a little because you're gonna lose it when I tell you the rest. I was ready to kill her when she said it."

I said nothing and waited for him to continue.

"She also told me that it's not over because she wouldn't let it be over. And she also said she was gonna take care of you since you're with me.."

"She didn't use my name did she?"

"...No..."

"WELL WHAT DID SHE SAY?!"

"She called you a slut, but I freaked out on her!"

"Wait till I see her! How dare she?! I'm not a slut! You guys don't think I'm a slut right?" My anger was turning into hurt the more I heard about this.

"Of course you're not! Katara if anything she's a psycho slut! I mean she still thinks she's with YOUR boyfriend." Suki exclaims.

"Yeah but if she thinks it then other people must think so to-"

"No 'Tara you're not. Nobody thinks that, everyone likes you!" Zuko says as he wraps me in a hug.

"Ugh whatever, so then what happened with Jet? Did he punch you?"

"No, actually I'm surprised he landed a hit."

"Well what did you do bro?" Sokka asks suddenly very interested.

"Well Jet was taking cheap shots at me all day whenever he got a chance to. But I only went after him because of what he said."

"Zuko what did he say to you that could make you that mad?" Suki asks.

"Something along the lines of sleeping with 'Tara and calling her a whore." Then there was a collective scream of 'what' by everyone in the room. "That's when I blacked out. All I remember after he said it was being pulled off of a bloody Jet and being brought to my car."

"Come on Zuko, we're going to kill him!" Sokka exclaims before he grabs Zuko and rushes out of the room.

"Sokka, honey, it seems as though Zuko already did." Suki says trying to calm her boyfriend down.

"Well then we're going to kill him again!" Sokka says before again grabbing for Zuko.

"Sokka stop, Zuko already hurt him pretty bad if Jee had to call." I say trying to calm him down.

"And seriously what's with everyone calling me slutty! That's what I get for not being a slut! Unbelieveable."

"Katara relax we all know you're not a slut." Suki says "Besides when these two calm down you and me are gonna take a walk and go find Jin." Suki whispers so only I can hear. And with that look on her face I don't think we're going to talk with her.

Then there was a knock on the front door.

So I went to go see who it was.

Jin and her friend Song.

I guess me and Suki don't have to go look for her. It seems as though she found us.


	12. AN

**Author's Note**

Okay so honestly I'm not liking this story much. I feel like I rushed it, and that there is not much of a plot line to it. I don't think that I will finish this story due to the fact that I do not like it. I may delete this or I may just leave it up but as of right now I'm done with this. Maybe if I have some sort of idea to change this story I will come back to it but I'm not promising. I will be starting a new story soon that I will plan out better and hopefully will be better. I'm sorry to those of you who wanted an update. But look out for my upcoming story **How Things Change **which will absolutely be Zutara no question about it. Wish me luck!


End file.
